


Star-Crossed Lovers

by Keira_Emerald



Series: Random One-Shots [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_Emerald/pseuds/Keira_Emerald
Summary: A man and a woman falls in love. It's simple enough, right? However, the woman is a goddess. They're not supposed to be together. After all, one of them is immortal but they didn't really expect to be separated that soon.





	Star-Crossed Lovers

There once was a goddess of love and youth who lived in a castle protected by magic that prevented all kinds of unwanted guests from finding it. (Y/N), the goddess, loved nothing more than the humans living on Earth. Each individual was a mystery of their own, not one person was the same. They were all so interesting. Her favorite hobby was to venture out into the woods and go to the nearest village to watch them interact with one another. She couldn't help but envy them, though. All of them, including the children as well, had partners, whether romantic or platonic. She wanted that. She never really thought about it but she had been feeling lonely. She'd been on her own ever since she came to be. Of course, there were other gods and goddesses like her but they were scattered all over the Earth. They were also busy. She figured that maybe it was time for her to find her own partner.

She decided to find a partner within the village she visited on a daily basis. She actually already had a person in mind; Bartholomew, or Barry as he preferred. He was the son of the village doctor Henry and his very lovely wife Nora. The goddess had met him one day at the market place. She was being harassed by a man who was forcefully asking her to show her face since she wore a black hooded cloak every time she visited. Before she could be tempted to curse him, a different, nicer man jumped to her rescue. Her scarlet knight, she decided to call him, noticing the deep red tunic he wore. He told the despicable man off, almost earning himself a punch before she discretely charmed the man to leave them both alone. Her savior then introduced himself and asked if she was okay. She was drawn in by the genuine concern evident in his eyes. Removing her hood, she thanked him with an accompanying kiss on the cheek and left him there red-faced.

He was without a doubt a kind and caring man. He was certainly quite selfless; there wasn't a day where she wouldn't see him helping another person, not minding the danger those situations put him in. He was an admirable young man. (Y/N) knew that he would be the perfect partner, the perfect husband, if he wanted. That was the question, wasn't it? Would he want to be with her? Turns out, he did.

(Y/N) finally gathered enough courage to go seek him out. She visited the village once again, this time leaving behind her cloak, and asked around, searching for his home. When she found it, she knocked on the door and was greeted by a shocked Henry. The goddess shyly explained her intentions, including what she really was, and he happily let her in. He led her to the kitchen where Nora and Barry were eating. Surprised to see her, Barry was quick to turn red. Nora figured out who she was, explaining that Barry had been endlessly mentioning a woman he met at the market place, a woman so beautiful that a picture of her was ingrained into his mind. The married couple then left the two alone to talk.

After that, Barry became the goddess' favorite human. (Y/N) visited the village more frequently to see him and they spent every single second together. Eventually, their many interactions lead to their marriage. It was the happiest day of their lives! Promising to visit plenty, the newly-wed couple decided to live in (Y/N)'s castle. They had each other, they were madly in love. Nothing could be better than that.

You probably think that's the end of their story. They live happily ever after and all that. Unfortunately, it's not. Something sinister was out to ruin their happily ever after; someone (Y/N) barely knew, a god, one of chaos and lies. His name was Zoom. He had been watching (Y/N) for years, his obsession for her unhealthily growing up to the point of him claiming her as his possession. Sad to say, he wasn't at all happy to hear that she was now married to a mortal man.

Curse that blasted human! He didn't deserve someone as magnificent as  _his_  goddess. His current goal was to separate them...  _permanently_. He just had to think of how he was going to achieve that... They rarely spent time apart as it is. How was he going to distract (Y/N) long enough for him to get rid of that mortal scum? He then got the perfect idea.

The first step to his wicked plan was to get (Y/N) to leave the castle because he knew that the magic protecting it was significantly weaker when she wasn't present. To do this, he sent a band of trained assassins to go after one of her closest friends; a weaker goddess named Madeline. (Y/N) was bound to help her out. His goddess was just that... gullible. He did exactly as he planned and not for long, she was traveling away. She was due to come back in a few hours; those assassins were nothing against her after all, so he had to move quickly.

He cast a spell to cancel out the castle's vulnerable magic and inside he snuck. He found the goddess' husband near the gardens and created an illusion of one of the villagers. The said illusion ran up to Barry and fed him lies, telling him that his parents were in danger because the village was currently being ransacked by bandits. Unaware of the castle's magic and overcome by panicked thoughts, Barry was easily tricked. He didn't even think twice before running out of the castle and back to his village. He internally vowed to return once he had made sure that his parents were safe. How oblivious he was, unknowing to the fact that he would never be able to see his beloved wife again.

However, Zoom couldn't rejoice yet. He still had to gain (Y/N)'s affections. When she arrived, she immediately noticed the absence of her husband. The illusion of the villager explained that he had been sent to tell her that Barry had returned to the village to be with another woman. Zoom hadn't counted on her having faith in her husband. She went to the village, wanting to see everything for herself. Zoom followed her in secret, enraged that his plan was in the process of failing. He got an idea right then and there. He made sure to arrive before (Y/N) and cast another illusion over the village.

Meanwhile, Barry was on his way back to the castle. He had quickly figured out that he had been tricked when he saw his mother, safe and sound, collecting flowers at a nearby field. He turned back, worried for the safety of his wife. Unfortunately, a real group of bandits sent by Zoom got in his way. Barry tried to fight back but was ultimately defeated and left unconscious on the forest floor.

When (Y/N) arrived at the edge of the village, the first thing she saw was her husband in the arms of another woman, holding each other intimately. Heartbroken, the goddess fled to the safety of her home. Zoom went after her and acted as her shoulder to cry on but when he proposed to be her partner instead, he was rejected and sent away. The castle disappeared right before his eyes, the magic stronger than ever as it was fueled by (Y/N)'s negative emotions. Zoom left in a fit of rage, feeling utterly defeated.

Barry then woke up and immediately headed where the castle was supposed to be but when he got there; he was met by a large, empty field. He repeatedly called out for his wife, waiting for her to answer. He was devastated when she didn't. Where had his wife gone? He didn't know that she was still right there, inside the castle they called home.

Both of them were on their knees now, streaks of tears running down their faces. One was crying out in anger while the other, in despair but both souls longed for each other, for the love torn apart by envy.

**_THE END_ **


End file.
